There are Much Worse Games to Play
by Katherine Jasper
Summary: Will you think I'm weak, child? Or will you have Prim's healing hands and wipe the fear from my grown-in brows? Will you have my Father's voice and sing away the darkness? Eitherway, baby of mine, baby of ours, I think I'll love you all the same. Epilogue


Hey! Hey! Hey! My first Hunger Games fanfic! It's inspired by the Epilogue and the end of Mockingjay, I thought it was pretty well-written but Katniss seemed a little...deattacted to her children. So this is my version of the end.

I don't own any of the charactors, though I wish I owned Finnick *yummy*.

On with the show!

* * *

~Katniss' P.O.V.~

A cool night breeze blows in through the open door, ruffling the curtains, an invisible hand flipping through the pages of an open book.

Peeta and I grow back together. There are still moments where the fear comes, like a long lost lover in the night, kissing me, caressing me. Moments where I awake screaming from nightmares of mutts and lost children. But his arms are always there, to comfort me, to love me. The taste of his lips overshadowing the scent of blood and roses.

Hunger comes, a different kind of hunger I've only felt once before, on a warm beach during the night. During the Games. This hunger does not gnaw on your stomach but your soul, your heart, the very fiber of your shattered being. And I was consumed with a terror that felt as old as time itself. But I, for the record, did nothing to stop you. Because I wanted it too, the release, the escape. Even if it only lasted a moment. It was enough to make me forget about who I was. About my circumstances.

The sky was a canopy of rustling leaves, of rousing birds.

I lay, curled up on my side, the same thoughts going through my head, back and forth, back and forth.

We do not speak. We bite our tounges. We taste blood. We shiver. And start over.

Silence. Darkness. Passing time. Tick-toc. This is a clock. More silence. It's like a game. Repetitive. A little tedious.

But I know that there are much worse games to play.

So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."

* * *

~Fifteen Years Later~

My name is Katniss Everdeeen.

I am 32 years old.

I was in the Hunger Games.

I escaped.

I was the Mockingjay.

We won the war.

Snow is dead.

Coin in dead.

My sister was killed, murdered.

Peeta Mellark loves me.

And I am pregnant.

This is all I know, and all I care to remember. The questions are just begining. The arenas have been completely destroyed, the memorials built. There are no more Hunger Games, but they teach about them in school.

And in a few years, my child will know we played a role in them. My child, innocent in safe in the roundness of my stomach, will know that her parents caused the death of countless people. Men, woman, children.

They will know, as their eyes take in the wildflowers Peeta paints on the nursery walls, that they play in a graveyard.

How can I tell them about that world without frightening them to death? My child, who will take the words of the song for granted.

_The sun has risen,_

_the scent of roses blown away,_

_Beauty shines,_

_on this cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Here we say good night,_

_and not goodbye,_

_so close your eyes, and listen to the sound _

_The sound of this sweet lulluby_

Peeta says it will be okay, that we have eachother. And the book. We can make them understand in a way that will make them braver, stronger. Like us.

But oneday, I'll have to explain about my nightmares. Why they came. Why they will never go away.

Will you think I'm weak, child? Or will you'll have Prim's healing hands and wipe the fear from my grown-in brows?

Will you have my Father's voice and sing away the darkness?

Either way, baby of mine, baby of ours, I think I'll love you all the same.

We will love you all the same.

* * *

I hope you all liked this, it's my first time so It's not the best I've ever written. Maybe I'll write another after Katniss gives birth.

Favs and Views might be the icing on the cake, but reviews are the sexy Finnick inside. ;)


End file.
